What Will They Say?
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: When Riddick finds himself betrayed by the Necros, abandoned on a planet to be picked up by mercs, how will he manage to get out of things this time? Based on the song "Hero" by Heather Dale. Riddick/Johns/Vaako. *Part 5 in the Camelot Collection*


**A/N: Yet another story for the Camelot Collection. This one doesn't have so much romance involved, but it was a fun one to do. This follows all the other one-shots currently up, and doesn't really matter if it was the original "Trials of Vaako" ending or the alternate "Exile" one, as all roads lead here. Based on the song "Hero" by Heather Dale. Also inspired by what little we know of the plot to the new Riddick (2013) movie.**

* * *

On the abandoned, rocky planet, Riddick was shoved roughly against a beam from an old transport crash. It was all the Necromongers could do to hold him in place as the binds were tied on his hands and feet. Heavy chains were wrapped around his torso just to be sure he wasn't going anywhere.

One of the Commanders gave the Furyan a stiff right hook to his jaw for good measure before the squad pulled out to the awaiting drop ship. "Activate the beacon!" he growled to one of the men. The soldier followed orders, putting the stake into the ground with the signal beacon in place. Riddick watched the vapor trail of the skiff leaving, breaking the atmosphere.

"Well, shit…" he grumbled, spitting a bit of blood to the ground. He sure had himself in a mess this time. An overly ambitious group of mercs had contacted the Necromonger fleet, offering a large pay day if they would leave their Lord Marshal tied up like a present for them. Which was how he found himself in his current predicament.

The life-long convict shouldn't have been surprised though. Simply because he was the new leader of a giant, undead Legion of legend didn't stop the mercs. There had been other attempts to capture him, but none so bold as to offer the Necros money for his hide on a silver platter. Apparently, "loyalty till Underverse come" was truly being tested.

He wrung his hands, growling in annoyance at how tightly he'd been bound. Riddick would figure out an escape though, he always did. It was just unfortunate that it was taking longer than expected this time around. His wrists were raw, his lips chapped from the battering of the wind and sand as he stood exposed out from the wreckage, by the time he heard the sounds of engines.

Two skiffs broke the atmosphere, following the signal from the beacon. The mercs that emerged were none he recognized, but he knew some of their names all the same. They had a reputation- a bad one- and the Commander who brought him there had mentioned them by name. A mistake, perhaps, as Riddick knew how he was going to push their buttons.

Riddick smirked as they approached cautiously, weapons drawn. The leader strode forward without any hesitance though, dark eyes meeting the newly deposed Lord Marshal's evenly. "Richard B. Riddick," he spoke, pulling down the scarf protecting his face from the particles whipping around on the heavy winds. "Looks like your infamous _luck _has run out."

The convict laughed cruelly, throwing back his head. They really _were _idiots. When he'd calmed down enough to speak, he looked back at the merc, not that the other man could see his eyes with his goggles on. "You think that if you set the price, they'll turn me in?" he mused.

The merc chuckled. "Looks like they did just that. Money talks. Even for Necromongers it seems."

"You think when I'm up on the pike you'll win?"

"Course we win, Riddick. You're the most wanted man in the galaxy. Payday will be… delicious." He strode closer, within fifteen yards- a dangerous place to be, even if Riddick was tied up. "They gave you up almost too easily, Riddick. They must really not have cared for an outsider taking up their throne."

He grinned ferally. "See, you don't know these Necros very well. Even giving me up, I'll be a _legend_."

"You really think that?" the merc scoffed.

"They'll say I was fighting in the spirit of their laws."

"Don't look like you're doin' much fightin' there Riddick."

He laughed darkly, causing chills to travel up all the mercs' spines. "You have one chance to walk away. _One._"

"Yeah? Or what?" The merc was drawn even closer, his team reluctantly following to cover. "You're caught, Riddick. You've _lost._"

"Hardly," the convict snorted. People called _him _a murderer, but he knew about this crew. They weren't any better than him. They were murderers and thieves, with shiny nickel-slick badges, calling themselves mercs as though it made themselves _better _than people like him. They wanted to mock the hopeful chance at life he gave them? Fine. He could play that game. Gladly.

"Do you _really think _you'd have a chance against all of us, Riddick?" the leader continued.

_Ten yards. Keep coming prick, _Riddick thought to himself. Aloud he said, "Oh, I'd prefer a happy end, but no man can cheat the grave." He grinned with all his teeth, however it was anything but kind. "You'd do good to remember that."

It caused the mercs to pause, and he continued. "I know what the Necros will remember, in all those songs and texts of theirs." Riddick sneered. "What will they say about you when I'm gone?"

The merc had no time to reply as the sounds of numerous ships breeching the atmosphere reached them. The team spun in all directions, finding that multiple Necromonger drop ships were flying in, making a giant ring around the site as they descended.

With the distraction, Riddick made his move. He leapt up, slipping right from the bonds from his feet and the chain. He flipped up, thankful for being double jointed as he landed on top of the beam he'd been tied to, arms now in front of him. The merc leader whirled around to face him, eyes wide in shock. Riddick only grinned, breaking the ropes on his wrists easily.

As he gracefully leapt down to the ground, he was pulling his twin Ulak blades from his back that had been hidden the whole time. It was clear to the mercs now that they had been set up. Though they foolishly hoped they could subdue the convict and be off-world with him before all the troops landed.

How foolish indeed.

From behind the wreckage emerged two more men, one carrying a shotgun, the other a Necro blast rifle. "What will they say about you now?" Riddick mused again, both men moving to flank him.

Vaako spoke up, voice filled with the cool reserve he always had. "They'll say we stared into the wind that tore away our breath."

Pumping his shotgun to put a round into the chamber, Johns added. "That we left behind a message that cannot be claimed by death." Poetic. Especially for the ex-merc. He was right, however. This would be a message to any and all mercenaries that _dared _to hunt their Lord Marshal any longer.

They didn't need the fleet. Twelve against three was a walk in the park. It was almost unfair to the mercs. Riddick had of course tried to do things on his own, but his mates were having none of that. They insisted on being hidden amongst the wreckage just in case, but mostly because they wanted to play too.

And play they did.

The trio moved in a beautiful ballet of death, each working in sync with the other. Their enemies fell almost too easily, staining the earth crimson. As Riddick sliced the throat of the last merc, their attentions turned to the ring-leader.

He held his gun at the ready, trying to fire, but he was out of rounds. Tossing the gun away pitifully, he backed away, only to stumble and fall on his rear. He started to stammer about money and mercy, things Riddick cared nothing for.

The Necromonger troops had dropped in in force, casting a wide ring around the crash site. "Legion Vast!" Vaako yelled. "What is our creed?!"

"Obedience without question! Loyalty till Underverse come!" was the resounding response.

The Lord Marshal gave a feral grin to the man in front of him. "Didn't know who you was fuckin' with," he growled, right before lunging forward. He crossed his blades before slicing them outward, decapitating the leader of the mercenary band.

The Necromonger soldiers gave a cry of approval, relishing in the bloodshed as though it had been of their own making. "Move out!" Vaako ordered.

The trio turned to each other then, ignoring the gore that lay around them. In a field of blood, the men were the most at home save for that of their shared bed. Riddick lifted his goggles, the sandstorm-like conditions helping to block enough of the light for him to do so. His silver eyes looked over his two mates with a mix of pride and hunger.

Johns was the first to grin back, starting to chuckle. "Dumb fucks will never learn," he mentioned. "I was the only one that could ever catch you. And you're _mine._"

"Still, they were clever to try," Vaako replied. "Though I doubt we'll be seeing any more offers such as that one again." He looked at the blood covering the ground and themselves as if it proved the fact. "It was a good message."

Riddick didn't reply, instead just reaching out to grab them both by their collars and pull them in. They latched onto each other instinctively, feeling the exchange of adrenaline between them. It was an exhilarating little trick, and a good battle, but Riddick hungered for much more.

"Let's get back to Necropolis," he rumbled. "Round two begins in our chambers."

Neither of his mates were willing to complain about _that _particular idea either.

_A hero lives forever, for the ones who carry on. That's what they would say of Riddick when he was gone._

* * *

**A/N: If you've been enjoying the Camelot Collection, be sure to check out "Necro Way." It's another story with these trio based within the Bondmates 'verse. Though it is unrelated to this one-shot series. Instead it is more of a cohesive story with a plot and everything, lol. Let me know what you think!  
**


End file.
